1. Field of Invention
This invention pertains generally to the art of apparatuses and methods of stretching and exercising the wrist, and more specifically to an apparatus to stretch and exercise the carpal tunnel of the wrist without the need to grip the apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Carpal tunnel syndrome is the result of the compression of the median nerve in the carpal tunnel in the wrist. The carpal tunnel is the canal through which the median nerve and the flexor tendons pass from the forearm to the hand.
Carpal tunnel syndrome is often treated with orthotics such as wrist splints or wrist rests, anti-inflammatory medication, cortisone shots, or surgery. Surgery is only a last-resort treatment for carpal tunnel syndrome and should be performed only in the most extreme cases. Orthotics often are bulky and prevent the carpal tunnel syndrome sufferer from performing tasks such as typing. Medications and steroids like cortisone may have adverse side effects and limited success. Carpal tunnel syndrome may also be prevented in some cases by enlarging the carpal tunnel through a system of stretching and manipulation exercises. Applicant has recognized the problems with the current methods of treatment of carpal tunnel syndrome and the need for non-invasive stretching and exercise of the wrist.
Past devices that have attempted to provide non-invasive treatment of carpal tunnel syndrome have included gloves, wrist bands or arm bands that must be worn. These devices may prove to be aesthetically not pleasing and bulky, preventing normal duties from being performed. Other stretching devices have been bulky and not easy to transport, limiting their usage and effectiveness.
The present invention contemplates a new and improved wrist relief and rehabilitation device which is simple in design, effective in use, and overcomes the foregoing difficulties and others while providing better and more advantageous overall results.